<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Double-Oh Seven by WWISA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836787">The Double-Oh Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWISA/pseuds/WWISA'>WWISA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q fanfiction translations [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Original Character, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWISA/pseuds/WWISA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>009 is the only person who did not make fun of Q’s age. She became Q’s bestie and was the first person to notice Q’s gaze lingered on Bond, and Bond started to touch Q more and more, and things had heated up between them.<br/>She was also the first person to know that 007 and Q had been shagging each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond &amp; Madeleine Swann, James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q fanfiction translations [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Double-Oh Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197232">The Double O Seven</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203">molly31203</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is originally by molly31203, thank you for letting me translate your story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Irene Dormer, 009, had always been known for having the most similarities with Bond—they were both seasoned MI6 agents, both confident and charming with blonde hair and blue eyes and a messed-up love history. (the only differences were their gender and the times they returned their equipment.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unlike the other Double-ohs, 009 was the only person who did not make fun of Q’s age. She became Q’s bestie and was the first person to notice Q’s gaze lingered on Bond, and Bond started to touch Q more and more, and things had heated up between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was also the first person to know 007 and Q had been shagging each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hence, Irene could completely understand why Q’s hands were tied when 007 stole her car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am so, incredibly sorry.” Q gave her an awkward smile. “But I have to inform you some very unfortunate news, 009. Your car had a glitch and requires—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm, save it, Q.” looking at the awkward young man, Irene smiled, seemingly carefree. “Bond took it, didn’t he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Yes.” Q lowered his head in despair. Life in MI6 haven’t been easy for him as he was young and the Silva incident when he first took the job. Despite that Bond and 009 kept telling him to rest his mind, Q was always concerned that people did not believe him enough. “Look on the bright side. At least he expressed his gratitude. ”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The champagne? I think we should drink it.” Irene took the bottle from Q, “I was going to tell you to forgive him and don’t take what he did to heart, but I think you already know that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do know that, with absolute clarity.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q’s mumbling made Irene laughed out loud, and she followed him into his office for the equipment for her next mission: an earpiece, a gun coded with her palm print and another new car, acting as substitute for the Aston Martin. Frankly, she preferred the new car. No matter how much improvements Q made for the Aston Martin, unlike Bond, she was not an antique.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How about we open it tonight at your place? I think we could also watch a movie…how about Paddington?” Irene took the equipment and waited the Quartermaster to return to his computer desk before asking him the last question before leaving. “You must be lonely, no? Bond’s gone and you’re alone in your house.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am not—I have two cats, Ms. Dormer.” Q wanted to lie, but when she narrowed her eyes and gave him a ‘know-it-all’ look, he gave up lying and ignored his flushed cheeks. “I’m not going to be lonely.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you’re definitely going to be lonely, Q.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Irene pondered as she left, whether she should send Bond a text about his kitten missing him.</em>
</p><p>Irene met Bond during a mission.</p><p>After the whole Spectre incident ended, the Double-Oh program was reopened, Oberhauser was locked up in the prison in the Northern England<em>—</em>but the grand organization he built had not been dismantled. There are a lot of people in the world that wanted Bond and Madeleine’s heads.</p><p>Her mission target was an assassin hired by Spectre.</p><p> </p><p>Bond was surrounded by her target and five goons in a hotel in Turkey. Irene hid in the shadows and watched Bond eliminated four of them and was engaged in a vicious fight with her target. She pulled the trigger when the target was about to choke Bond’s air out of him, leaving a bloody hole in the middle of the Turkish’s brows.</p><p>She did not let Bond know that it was her who helped him nor left any clues for him to follow. After that, she did not go back to MI6 immediately to check in; instead, she tailed Bond to his lover, Madeleine Swann’s her previous clinic (it was likely what she wanted; and it was a perfect hiding-place as it was so secluded.)</p><p>Bond definitely knew that someone was tailing him. The night she checked in, Bond came into her room with his gun.</p><p>“Ah, James. Delighted to see you. It’s been a while.” Irene lowered a corner of her newspaper to let Bond see her face. Her gun was left on the bed, far away from her, and she was alarmed by her intruder in the very least. “The last time I heard news about you was the time you took my Aston Martin from me, you bastard.”</p><p>“…Dormer.” Bond lowered his gun and asked the smiling Irene rather sarcastically, “how privileged of me to have 009 as my personal bodyguard.”</p><p>“Oh, about that…I am sorry, darling.” Irene blinked. “But I’m 007 now.”</p><p>Irene could clearly feel Bond tensing.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me. I’m 007, the one and only. We have a new 009 now; a young boy who just was discharged from the Navy.” Irene, the current 007 added, “M transferred me to be 007 shortly after your leave.”</p><p>“You must be joking.”</p><p>“Am I?” Irene raised her eyebrows. She stood up and took out the Q branch-distributed phone from her pocket. Just as she was about to hand the phone to Bond, her earpiece was activated remotely, and a familiar voice stopped her.</p><p>“…Oh, yes. Of course.” Irene listened to the other end intently. The voice told her M did not need her to check in with M. She would begin her next assignment immediately. “Yes, Q.”</p><p>The mentioned name shook Bond up for a second; the former agent did not even hide his expressions<em>—</em>they were both thinking of the man whom the letter represented.</p><p>The skinny frame, the chestnut curls and green eyes that were so beautiful that they were terrifying.</p><p>Their Quartermaster.</p><p>“Well, I was going to hand you the phone so you could personally confirm it with my Quartermaster personally…but he reminded me that you no longer have any MI6 clearance.” Irene tried to make herself sound apologetic despite the sly smile on her face that was targeted Bond. “I am so, terribly sorry, Bond. But you really do need to leave now. I need to have a conversation about my assignment with my Quartermaster.”</p><p>She thought that it was a miracle that Bond did not kill her when he left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She loathed every second of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Bond showed up in Q’s office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Bond showed up and gave Q a silver lining of hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the moment when Bond took away Q’s silver lining.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bloody bastard. Irene thought with malice. She could not understand why Bond chose that woman over Q. She stared at Bond’s retreating form furiously and went to Q from the corner where she hid. Irene tried to say something to comfort him, but much to her surprise, the young man was not upset like what she was expecting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gracefully accepted that Bond had left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He only took the car.” Was the only thing Q said with a worried tone. “this whole thing is not done yet. There are people that still want him dead.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think he will figure it out, Q.” You shouldn’t be worried about that bastard anymore, Irene thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wanted to tell Q to give Bond up, tell Q to yell at Bond, he has the right to do that—but when she saw the look on his face, the thought died in her mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“M will need a Double-oh to wrap things up, Irene, and it most likely will be you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Quartermaster had assumed correctly. M did hint it at her the last time they spoke. She would be cleaning the mess up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me that you’ll go and help Bond?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She saw the concern and affection in the boy’s eyes, which made her want to put a bullet in Bond’s brains for Q. But when she looked into the Quartermaster’s green eyes, she had only said, “Of course.”</em>
</p><p>Irene stood outside of a suite which was dead quiet. Weirdly so, as if there were no one inside, but Irene knew that someone was there. The bastard had been waiting for her for almost two whole weeks.</p><p>She knocked and the door opened almost at the same time. Irene saw, just as she expected, the fake smile on Bond’s face.</p><p>“Ah, Irene.” Bond was not going to call her 007, because to him, 007 was bloody him, James Bond, even after retirement.</p><p>“Stop it, Bond.” Irene’s smile vanished, which was rare and warned Bond, “You are a fool to keep meddling things like this—perhaps I’d shoot you for keep interfering my work.”</p><p>“You could try,” Bond provoked.</p><p>“James Bond, need I tell you what I am doing now?”</p><p>“Let me think. Eliminating what is left of Spectre?”</p><p>“More precisely, cleaning the shitstorm you caused. You had left, and I became 007 to clean up the mess you made. And now you’re just cockily interfering my job just to let everyone know you and Madeleine Swann are here and be a big target sitting here.”</p><p>“I thought that was the reason you stalked me in the first place?” Bond raised his eyebrows. “You know that I started this, and I am capable of handling it.”</p><p>“You have a liability now<em>—</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a liability.”</p><p>“Madeleine’s not a liability.”</p><p> </p><p>Madeleine Swann showed up with perfect timing. This was the first time Irene set eyes on the Bond girl. The blonde woman wore a fine dress, hair slightly damp. She was very gorgeous, Irene could confirm the woman was definitely on the long list of Bond’s female companions. But she felt something strange when she saw Madeleine and Bond interact.</p><p>When Bond met Irene’s eyes again, the blue eyes told her something crystal clear; that he was going to keep meddling in her business, with or without MI6’s permission or not. Whether Irene was really going to kill him or not.</p><p>Irene pondered how she should respond—with sharp words and sarcasm or just shoot him here and now—after hesitating between two choices, she made a third one.</p><p>She gave Bond a simple sentence: room seven.</p><p>“What’s in room seven?”</p><p>“Your possibility of reinstating. Or the pardon for you to not get shot at,” Irene pushed Bond aside to enter his room uninvited and started to drink his booze unabashedly. “You don’t mind me staying here waiting for your return, do you?”</p><p>Bond raised his eyebrows, left a kiss on Madeleine’s cheek before she could voice her opinion and left a ‘try not to shoot her’. God knew who he was saying it to.</p><p>And then Bond left the room.</p><p>
  <em>The day Irene returned with 006 from a mission was the first time that Q was unavailable for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Q branch employee told her that something had come up for Q, she had hoped for a moment—Bond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please, God, let the bastard be back. I promise I won’t kill him, she had prayed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Q did not take leave for Bond’s return, instead, he had other reasons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Q branch employee who took her returned equipment and passed along the message had told her in a passive voice, but Irene thought she heard anger underneath it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was not until she went to M’s office did she know why. She found not only Moneypenny but also the chief of staff there, both of them were frowning, which was rare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost everyone in MI6 knew 001 had pursued Q with extreme enthusiasm and passion, but he had to give up when he found out Bond was already with Q.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that Bond’s gone, 001 had gotten his hopes up again and thought he had a shot—again, he had failed. Q even threw an entire cup of tea on 001, whom was now in M’s office “on detention”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When 001 finally came out of M’s office and found his colleagues outside, he began a short conversation with Irene. When the topic of Q came up, 001 remained completely normal. There was no change to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>001 was not remorseful at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are a bloody arsehole, 001.” Irene couldn’t help but told him. She meant it with every fiber of her heart, but it seemed 001 only took it as some sort of compliment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moneypenny also shook her head in dismay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When 001 left, Irene took out her phone, and started to compose a text to Bond—to be honest, she did not know whether Bond kept this number or not, or whether he’d check the mail, but she felt the obligation to tell Bond what had happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your kitten cried. You have an awful coworker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she hoped, truly hoped that Bond would come back as soon as possible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, nothing changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day, 001 still went to the Quartermaster’s branch to harass him when he clocked in (Moneypenny and Tanner had tried to stop him, but to no avail), until the next mission, 001 got beaten up badly by a masked man on his next mission and had to lie in Medical for three months.</em>
</p><p>The next day, Irene sat by the bar, just when she could not order a drink of her choice (<em>We don’t serve alcohol here,</em> the waiter had told her, and she had widen her eyes in shock), Bond appeared in the lobby, wearing his black, high collared coat and a seemingly harmless smile and walked over to her.</p><p>“I will end you,” despite that Bond's expressions were still amiable, his tone sounded so furious with every intent to kill. Irene rolled her eyes at him in her head. She thought it might have something to do with the necklace (a gift she bought for Q when she returned from a mission) Q wore around his neck.</p><p>As for what was in room seven; really, who else could it be? Their Quartermaster was in that suite—he was the reinforcement M sent her for this mission. The Quartermaster had arrived the next day she checked in and had been in his suite, tinkering with his gadgets calmly.</p><p>“You’re not his type at all.” Clearly considering her an enemy, Bond told Irene coldly, and completely forgetting that he was not Q’s type in the beginning, and neither was Q his type.</p><p>“I told you: if you don’t cherish your kitten, I will take him away from you.” Irene made a face at him. She did not plan on telling him that there was nothing between Q and her. “Look on the bright side. It’s me who he’s with, not bloody 001.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t dare—”</p><p>The sound of their earpieces being turned on had stopped their quarrel, and Q’s voice came from the other end. It tamed the fire in Bond’s heart temporarily, so he walked over to Irene obediently and sat down next to her.</p><p>“007, Bond,” Q instructed, “”your target’s at seven-o clock.</p><p>“What a lucky number,” Bond muttered. They briefly glanced at the direction Q gave them, and a man was sitting there, looking at his phone quietly. “German. What do we do next?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Q answered Bond’s question, also in German, “Wait until he does anything else.”</p><p>“Or I can get him to talk.”</p><p>“No, 007. You have another target and he just arrived. You will approach him first, and then the man.”</p><p><strong>“Yes, Q.” </strong>they replied at the same time. Noticing this, they started to glare at each other again.</p><p>“You’re no longer 007, Bond.”</p><p>“Of course I am.”</p><p>Bond gave her an exceptionally bright and terrifying smile, ignore Irene’s dagger looks, stood up and was ready to approach the target—but Q stopped him on his tracts.</p><p>“Stop, and sit back, James.” Q sighed, “Irene.”</p><p>“Yes, Quartermaster.” Irene answered joyously, stood up and gave Bond, who tried to disobey Q’s orders but was froze now, a wink before leaving her seat.</p><p>Oh, really, she quite enjoyed it—the intimidating stare and death glare. How wonderful was the jealously coming from James Bond?</p><p>“Oh, look at yourself. Don’t look so jealous, Bond.” Irene teased. She made sure that she articulated clearly and annoying enough for Bond to breathe fire.</p><p>Q was called to the cabinet as the Quartermaster and the representative for the branch that supplies the Double-ohs. He was the key to whether the Double-oh programe would be reopened or not.</p><p>At that time, several Double-ohs (including Irene) were in London, and went to the hearing with Q as his bodyguard. It was the first time she saw Q dressed up in a suit, hair finely combed. He slipped a ring inside his pocket discreetly before they left MI6 for the Parliament (There was an octopus on the ring; Irene tried to pry the ring’s meaning and its owner out of Q but to no avail). He was not afraid when he faced the difficult Chairman, and every answer he gave was flawless, and no one could find a way to attack Q.</p><p>“The Double-oh agents collect intelligence, surveil and look into the terrorists’ eyes to determine whether they are really dangerous and should be removed when they’re about to pull the trigger.” Q said when he gave his speech, “Every now and them a trigger has to be pulled, or not pulled. It’s hard to know which if we were not there.”</p><p>Irene secretly recorded Q’s speech and again, sent Bond the file. In that moment, her mind flashed through a lot of things that she wanted to tell Bond; she wanted to yell at him, she wanted to beg him to come home; she thought a lot.</p><p>She only texted him one sentence.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He still loves you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Did you not hear what I just said, Bond?” Q stood in front of Bond with his arms crossed before his chest, which was the way he used to try containing his anger. “I was talking to 007. The current one.”</p><p>“It has nothing to do with my retirement.’’ Bond replied stubbornly and turned away Irene’s attempt to dress his wounds even though his entire arm was soaked in blood and was screaming pain at him. “I can handle him.”</p><p>Irene looked at Q in despair, which did not help lighten Q’s mood. He took the first aid from Irene in silence, pulled a chair in front of Bond, and gestured him to take his soaked shirt off.</p><p>The room remained quiet for a long moment; Q was focused on cleaning Bond’s injuries with disinfectant while Bond stared at Q with an incredibly complex look on his face. It was as if Bond was using every strength in his body to restrain his other arm to not to touch Q.</p><p>And it made Irene more puzzled at everything Bond did.</p><p>“The French assassin is at the top 5 on CIA’s wanted list, Bond.” Q continued their previous unfinished topic when he finished cleaning most of the wounds. “He had an armory in his coat.”</p><p>“I can handle him.”</p><p>“He has loads of weapons, and a radio that could call dozens of goons to surround you and Ms. Swann in seconds, for God’s sake!” Q finally yelled uncontrollably, he dug his nails into Bond’s arm, almost leaving marks. “And what do you have? Other than a print-coded gun? Even your damn old car is parked at the hill ! You say you’re 007, that you’re a special agent, but what have you done? Hmm? You ignored my order and barged in, one against a dozen men! If you’re going to be like this in the future, ignoring my orders and being unprofessional—”</p><p>“—you’re worried about my safety?" Bond interrupted him. He sounded quite surprised. Even Irene, who was standing aside, glanced at Q with a shocked expression. Given everything that happened between him and Bond, Bond really deserved a shot—to the head, fired by Q.</p><p>“You think that just because you ran off with a woman, I’d neglect your wellbeing?” The Quartermaster lowered an octave and sounded offended.</p><p>“No,”<em> I think you still love him, Q</em>—Irene thought. She realized that the corners of her mouth were tugging upwards without her knowing. Bond sounded much lighter, and the ex-agent quickly apologized after reading the atmosphere and even advanced to touch Q’s curls.</p><p>Bond stared at the green eyes before him and said, with every ounce of sincerity, “I am very sorry, Q. I promise this is the last time.”</p><p>“It better be.” Q’s tense frame finally relaxed as his voice returned to normal, calm and professional. Although Q was still staring at Bond with viciousness. “Now rest. Meet me tomorrow at nine AM.”</p><p>“Yes, my Quartermaster.”</p><p>It was impossible for Bond to mask his joy, and it was also impossible to mask the concern from his Quartermaster. Those green eyes were also gentlest when they were looking at Bond. When Bond implied awkwardly to have Q stay and take care of him, Q agreed without hesitation. Irene was not surprised at all.</p><p>She carefully concealed her smile without the both of them seeing her smirk.</p><p>
  <em>“Q.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“007.” Q answered with a steady voice. Seconds later, he could not contain his smile anymore, with a hint of mockery and sadness. “God. I don’t know how long it’s going to take me to get used to calling 007 and hearing your voice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to call me 007, you know.” Irene looked at the poor boy in front of her. She wanted to hold him and comfort him. “You can just call me ‘Dormer’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, that would be unprofessional.” Shaking his head, Q drew a deep breath, trying to return to his normal state. “Don’t worry, I‘ll get used to it…Shall we start? Your flight’s in a few hours.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright.”</em>
</p><p>Their mission went sideways.</p><p>Three of Spectre’s assassin’s found Madeleine because of a careless hospital staff’s mistake. And it wasn’t Irene or Bond who hurried to the girl’s side to protect her; instead, it was Q, who wielded the weapons he invented and stood before them, and managed to put down two men before getting shot in his left leg by the last one.</p><p>Luckily and dramatically, before the bullet that could end the Quartermaster’s life was fired, Bond rushed into the room, shoved his knife into the man’s eye socket and darted towards Q at top speed. When Irene got to the room, all that was left was Madeleine and three dead bodies, waiting for her to clean up. She stepped over the corpses and checked Madeleine’s wellbeing and put her in her room after making sure that she was alright.</p><p>Bond did not care at all. Irene frowned as she looked at the woman who was sitting on her bed. Bond did not care about this woman at all, but he left MI6 with her…and Madeleine was behaving strangely enough. Even though Bond did not give her any thoughts (he did not even<strong> look </strong>at her, Irene added mentally), Madeleine did not appear to be angry or jealous.</p><p>“He knows I’m alright,” Madeleine defended Bond’s actions, but it only made Irene even more suspicious of them.</p><p>She started to rethink everything she knew. Back from 007 drove her car and Madeleine Swann’s intel; Bond saving her and took her to Q, and then went looking for “the American” —and then the train that led to the middle of nowhere and the fight with a Spectre goon on the train. Everything had started to become weird then.</p><p>Something was off.</p><p>“What happened between you and Bond?” Irene inquired, because she could no longer believe that Bond left the woman because he fell in love with her, “I don’t think Bond loves you. The more you defend him, the more you pretend to be in love with each other, the more suspicious I am.”</p><p>“…We made a deal.” After a brief silence, Madeleine finally answered, “Just like what my father did with him. He promised to keep me safe until Spectre and all other danger have been eliminated.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“In return, I’d pretend to be in love with him; I’d be his Bond girl, his lover and their target—so that the person whom he really cares about would be safe.” Madeleine continued, and as the truth was revealed, she sounded even more and more relieved. In the end, a complicated smile appeared on Madeleine’s face. “And I think I’ve just met him. The one whom James really cares about.”</p><p>“You have.” Irene nodded. Every mystery has been solved.</p><p>She walked back to her suitcase, took out a bottle of wine and showed it to her. “Wine?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Irene sneaked back into Q and Bond’s room—she had to, since she had knocked the door for a dozen times and had waited outside the door for over 30 minutes without anyone answering the door. When she stepped inside the room, she heard some private chatter and lazy, low moans.</p><p>“Oh…as much as I love you two lovebirds,” Irene cleared her throat, trying not to look at their faces while hiding her smile, “I’m really not interested in watching your…sex scenes.”</p><p>Green and blue eyes landed on her. The both of them were in bed with curious traces and sucking marks all over their bodies. Q was straddling Bond and pinned his hands on the bed. Bond looked rather offended by Irene’s break-in while Q was having a hard time to keep his focus on her.</p><p>“Give us another ten minutes?” Bond raised an eyebrow. “Also, I think I owe you a ‘thank you’.”</p><p>“Sure. You can make it up to me, starting with the car that you sunk into the bottom of Rome. But best if you spend more time with your kitten now, Bond.” Irene ignored Q’s weak protest and retreated by the door gracefully, “enjoy, Q.”</p><p>“Double-oh—” Q tried to say something , but he was muffled by Bond’s kiss. Bond switched places and carefully pinned his Quartermaster beneath him. Q abandoned himself in Bond’s touches and warmth, until there was nothing but Bond in his world.</p><p>Irene had hated every time when Q called her 007, because it was reopening Q’s wounds over and over again each time he called her and not letting them heal. But things started to slowly change after she and Bond started working together. Bond and Irene would reply at the same time whenever Q called ‘007’ from their earpiece and then, they’d chuckled when they hear Q’s troubled groan.</p><p>What made Irene wanted to laugh out loud the most was Bond’s clichéd and awkward flirt attempts and the clumsy reactions from Q. God, she had been watching them for so long that she felt her IQ was lowering with them.</p><p>When Spectre finally stopped hunting for Madeleine, Irene returned to MI6 with Q.</p><p>After debriefing, she was told by Tanner her codename had been changed again. (It’s 005 this time. God.)</p><p>She started to get new assignments from M, and stories kept on being told within MI6—the legends of James Bond and Irene Dormer, who both have blonde hair and sapphire eyes, the most charming and perfect agents in Six. They were often compared to each other; both were close to Q, the two favorite agents of Q. Oh, and everyone at MI6 knew James Bond left with a beautiful woman and Irene became 007 under M’s orders, however briefly.</p><p>When Irene came back from her mission in Syria, which was a godawful disaster and she nearly died there, she returned her equipment and curled up in Q’s office to tell Q her adventurous details of her journey. A female Q brancher opened the Quartermaster’s office door, and led a man in a Tom Ford suit in. The man was in his forties with short golden hair and blue eyes. He smiled before the young lady left and thanked her with his low, husky voice (and made the girl blush completely).</p><p>“You’re Q?” the man turned and said to Q. He strode to Q’s desk and sounded rather surprised. “You must be joking.”</p><p>Q stopped and set the gadgets he was repairing down. He stared at the man before him and opened his mouth, “Why? Because I’m not wearing a lab coat?”</p><p>“Because you still have spots.”</p><p>“Age is no guarantee of efficiency.”</p><p>“And youth is no guarantee of innovation.” The smile on the man’s face widened, extended his hand to the Quartermaster, which Q reached out to hold. “Q.”</p><p>“Double-oh seven.”</p><p>Irene looked at their Quartermaster—he did not look offended by the mocking of his age. Instead, Q looked very happy, so happy that he was on the verge of crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, James Bond.”</p><p>The one and only 007.</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>